


the heist

by etreoupas



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etreoupas/pseuds/etreoupas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at how, exactly, Larry and Freddy were the only two dogs to escape together (much credit to https://misterfuckingcompassion.tumblr.com/post/149152701206/important-question-if-larry-and-pink-were-in-the).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heist

When the shots ring out, his mind clears entirely. There’s only one thing he can think.

_Orange._

_Orange._

_Where is Orange._

Larry runs. He’s in the back room, Pink’s screaming, “Fuck, fuck, what the fuck,” and Larry runs.

In the lobby, people are falling. The small blonde guy at the gold counter, trying to buy a charm for his girl, squirming on the ground, blood coursing from this chest. The young saleswoman—probably her first week on the job, goddamnit, just making a fucking living, she’s down, brain splattered on the glass cases. It’s a fucking mess, and Blonde keeps shooting, _pep pep pep pep pep_. He’s probably going to get hit. Running through a bloodbath is fucking suicide.

He reaches the door and there Orange is, stunned, frozen. Hazel eyes must be wide behind his Clubmasters, Larry thinks. This kid has never seen shit like this—a fucked up job.

“Come on, Orange, fucking move.”

The kid is frozen. Hand not even moving for his gun.

“Fucking move!”

Larry grabs him bodily, hand wrapped over his shoulders. Orange slumps into Larry’s side, follows his movements. Off to the right, into the adjacent alley. Brown’s waiting car.

“We’ve gotta go. This’s some fucked up shit.”

His boy’s still silent, moving mechanically. Larry throws open the driver’s side door, pushes him in.

“Move, Brown, fucking move!”

“Ain’t gonna move til the others get here, man. Cabot’s orders.”

“I swear to God if you don’t drive this car this fucking instant, you’ll wish you’d been at the end of Blonde’s fucking gun.”

That’s all it takes for Brown to gun the car, shoot out of the alley and into safety. Orange is collapsed into his seat, shaking.

“You alright, kid? You alright?”

He doesn’t respond.

“You’re alright. We’re getting out of here. You’re alright.”


End file.
